The invention relates to connectors for making electrical lighting connections between the tractor and trailer of a tractor-trailer rig. The lights of a trailer are powered and operated from the tractor via a multiwire cable (typically seven wires) strung from the back of the tractor cab to the front of the trailer. Typically, a seven-receptacle female connector on the end of a cable extending from the tractor cab is connected to a mating seven-prong male connector mounted on the face of the trailer. When new and functioning properly, the prongs and receptacles of this conventional socket connector engage in a tight frictional fit. But over time, the prongs and receptacles wear and corrode, producing faulty connections and inoperative lighting.